Vivendo como trouxas LT
by Ray Max
Summary: O amor de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter, nascido em Hogwarts, e realizado nas férias de verão de 1997. Um romance que virou uma lenda.


**Título:** Vivendo como trouxas.

**Autora:** Rebeca Ferreira Machado.

**Shipper:** Lílian / Tiago.

**Pov:** 1ª Pessoa - Narrado por Lílian Evans, incluindo um diário escrito pela mesma.

**Censura:** 12 anos.

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Terminada:** Não.

**Capítulos:** Indefinido.

**Outras fics: **Sim.

Coração Oculto: Haveria um coração oculto numa alma onde reina apenas a maldade? Haveria amor na alma de Lod Voldemort, outrora Tom Riddle?

Coisas de Casal: Dias de casal, dias de amigos. Depois do casamento não poderíamos ficar na cozinha cuidando dos filhos enquanto os nossos maridos trabalham. Eles são os Marotos, nós somos as garotas dos Marotos! Temos que ter dias diferentes, não?

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem e não pretendo obter fins lucrativos com eles.

* * *

**Capítulo um: **_O amigo bruxo do papai._

_ 31 de julho de 1977_

_Hoje é mais um dia quente de verão, mais um dia das minhas férias de verão. Até agora não sei por que comprei esse caderno idiota para fazer de um diário. Coisa mais estúpida ficar escrevendo sobre seus sentimentos num caderno como se ele pudesse entender algo! Estúpido como o Potter! Droga! Por que até nas minhas férias eu tenho que me lembrar dele? Quem ele é? Uma simples definição do garoto chamado Potter: arrogante, aparecido, insuportável, irritante, idiota, imaturo, chato, infantil, aparecido, insuportável, irritante, idiota, imaturo, chato, infantil, lindo e arrogante... Espera! Eu chamei ele de lindo? Isso é o que todas as garotas de Hogwarts pensam, e como eu sou uma garota de lá... não, eu não sou como elas! Tudo bem, eu admito. Ele é... bonitinho. É, bonitinho, dá para o gasto. __Agora a Petúnia, minha irmã, está berrando o meu nome. É hora de jantar, eu já sei, ela não precisava ficar berrando feito louca. Agora eu já vou. Não! Eu não vou me despedir de um caderno estúpido que me lembra o Potter._

- Eu já escutei! – berrei de volta para a Petúnia, que saco.

O papai ficou o mês inteiro falando de um amigo bruxo que ele conheceu. Depois de ter descoberto que a sua filha era uma bruxa, ele pareceu estar enfeitiçado, tendo prazer por qualquer coisa que se relacionasse à magia. E ter um amigo bruxo para ele parecia ser o máximo. Aquilo começava a cansar. Será que o assunto ia ser o mesmo durante as minhas férias? Hum... a Petúnia que parece estar gostando, agora que descobriu que ele tem um filho.

- É verdade, Lílian! – exclamou o papai – Você deve conhecê-lo, porque ele estuda em Hogwarts.

- Deve ser. – concordei sem me interessar muito.

- Isso facilita as coisas. Não é o máximo? Agora vamos arrumar as malas para amanhã de manhã!

- Você está mesmo empolgado, querido. – a mamãe riu.

Eu adoro viagens e a arrumação das malas, o que não gosto é à volta e tirar tudo da mala. Isso realmente é chato. A Petúnia estava mais interessada no filho do bruxo do que na viagem, agora eu era o contrário.

- Ele é bonito, Lílian? – ela perguntava sem parar.

- Como é que eu vou saber?

- Pergunta para o papai para saber quem é!

- Pensei que você não se interessasse por bruxos.

- Isso é diferente...! – ela disse sem jeito.

- Diferente por quê?! – eu me diverti – Você ficou assanhada, hum?

- Ah! Não enche!

Antes de dormir eu peguei aquele caderno que começava a me animar. Eu só não queria viciar e fazer dele um diário, mas eu não era mais responsável pelos meus atos.

_Uma viagem, que legal. Não gosto de passar as férias trancada em casa, mesmo porque é difícil isso acontecer. Como eu só apareço em casa de vez em nunca, por estudar em Hogwats, meus pais sempre fazem festas, passeios e viagens. Quem não gosta muito é a Petúnia, mesmo porque ela nunca gostou muito da idéia de eu ser bruxa. Eu tentei, mas cansei de querer ser a irmã amiga. Não vou culpá-la por ter me enchido hoje à noite, porque confesso que também estou interessada no filho do amigo do papai. Como será a viagem e o filho dele? Que curiosidade. Pelo menos amanhã eu vou descobrir tudo. Agora eu vou dormir porque estou ficando com sono. Boa noite, ô coisa chata._

* * *

_A minha paixão pelo melhor casal de Harry Potter, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter (Lily ou James), ocasionou o nascimento dessa fic. Eu quis fazer ela um pouquinho diferente, sem Hogwarts exatamente. Espero que gostem._

BeijO.


End file.
